youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Chaos Control Freaks
Chaos Control Freaks" (Japanese: 超音速ヒーロー登場! Chō Onsoku Hīrō Tōjō!?, lit. "Enter the Supersonic Hero!") is the first episode of Sonic X. It was aired in Japan and America 6 April 2003 and 23 August 2003 respectively. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (First appearance) *Miles "Tails" Prower (First appearance) *Amy Rose (First appearance) *Knuckles the Echidna (First appearance) *Big the Cat (First appearance) *Cream the Rabbit (First appearance) *Cheese (First appearance) *Rouge the Bat (cameo, does not speak) (First appearance) *Dr. Eggman (First appearance) *Decoe and Bocoe (First appearance) *Sam Speed and the Speed Team (First appearance) *Police Officers (First appearance) *Christopher Thorndyke (First appearance) *Froggy Plot Sonic the Hedgehog attacks Dr. Eggman's base to stop him from using the seven Chaos Emeralds and rescue two of his friends, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao. When Sonic is caught by surprise by some robots and sent flying, Tails arrives and gives Sonic a power ring which Sonic uses to destroy the robots and make his way to Eggman's control room. When Sonic arrives, Dr. Eggman sends a robot to attack Sonic who tricks the robot into shooting the machine the Chaos Emeralds had been powering. The machine malfunctions and causes Chaos Control sending everyone to another world, Earth. Sonic is confused by his surroundings. People are stunned at seeing a blue hedgehog. The police try to catch him, but Sonic is too stubborn and too quick for them. When it becomes clear that the usual police units are completely outmatched, they send in the Speed Team. Again, Sonic proves too fast for his pursuers even toying with them when he exceeds 300km/h in reverse. Sam Speed, the head of the Speed Team, refuses to lose and uses his Super Nitro, but even at 500km/h, Sonic is able to leave the Speed Team in his dust. However, Sonic is unable to stop himself before he runs off the end of an unfinished overpass. His speed is so great that he actually soars for awhile, looking down at all the beautiful sights. Unfortunately, he lands in a swimming pool and is unable to get out. Luckily, he was rescued by Christopher Thorndyke who is shocked that Sonic can talk and eagerly introduces himself, asking for Sonic's name as he does so. Trivia *While the Japanese title of the episode is "Enter the Supersonic Hero!", on the Australian DVD it is named "Supersonic Hero Returns!". *The color of the background when Knuckles' fist punches the rock out of the way is different, but it was determined that this is a change in the masters that 4Kids received. *The background when Sonic is running towards Sam Speed is different. *Chaos Control referred to Eggman's base rather than the power. This may be due to a scriptwriting error, or the fact that the 4Kids producers knew nothing about the Sonic franchise at that time or a combination of both. *Speed Highway possibly appears in this episode. *This is the only episode that Rouge appears that doesn't have the Mysterious and Sexy Thief Rouge music to accompany her appearance. Category:Sonic X Category:TV Shows